


I Love You, But I Don't Trust You

by IcdKoffie



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Internal Conflict, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Scissoring, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: As Usalia and Majorita have sex, the latter starts to fall in love with her and confesses. Usalia feels the same way, maybe, but can't be with Majorita because of everything she has done. Takes place after Disgaea 5's events.





	I Love You, But I Don't Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in mouths- I've been lazy- but I finally got the writing urge again. Usalia and Majorita is such a cute and hot couple to me, so I wrote this.

Bored with nothing to do in the evening, Usalia ordered some chips and soda from her room at Toto Bunny Castle and watched TV on her bed. None of her favorite cartoons were showing at this hour, so she decided to watch some silly romance drama instead. She wanted to get a head start on her temptress training.

"I know I cheated on you with your sister, Princess Overlord Dyna and your mother, The Ice Queen Glacia…" the male character got on his knees and held the female character's hand. "But that was all for power! I love you, and only you! You must believe me! FORGIVE ME!"

Wow what a convoluted plot, Usalia thought. "And kinda gross." She ate a fistful of chips.

The woman pulled away and slapped him. "Forgive you?! How pathetic! You're supposed to be a demon!! What kind of demon not only begs for forgiveness, but sleeps his way to the top?! My father, Overlord Blue Blood of Azure Hell, was right about you all along!" She turned away, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"She sounds like Christo." Usalia stuffed more chips into her mouth. 

The man crawled to her and grabbed her leg. "I know I'm a sad, sad excuse of a demon, and that I don't deserve you. But please… find it in your heart to take a poor fool like me back. I love you so much, my dear Zyndia." He rubbed his cheek on her leg.

Usalia blushed and smiled. "That was so beautiful, plip!"

Zyndia lightly kicked him away. "Armorous, you say such odd things for a demon… but that's why I fall in love with you." She smiled. "Get up, you loveable fool." She gave him a hand.

"Oh, Zyndia…" he held her.

"Armorous…" she kissed him.

Usalia's smile widened. "This is so romantic, plip!" She grabbed her soda, but it spilled on her crotch before she could bring it to her lips. "Darn it…" she brushed against it with her fingertip and moaned.

"Hmmmm… that felt good…" she stroked her clit, watching the sex scene that unfolded. The couple was naked on the bed, with Armorous on top of Zyndia. They were grinding on each other and moaning. Aroused even more by their moaning and hands moving all around their bodies, Usalia dipped a finger, then another, into her slit and came. She released several low moans of her own and her legs shook.

The sex scene was over and they were showing the couple declaring their love again, so she fumbled the remote and turned the TV off. Her walls were still contracting and she was still unbearably hot- even with nothing on but her crotchless white leotard, which was a part of her body- so she sank a finger into her dripping wet heat and closed her eyes as she thought of Red Magnus. 

He's stupid but so nice and sexy plip, she thought as she pushed her finger in and out of her tightening walls. In her fantasy, her and Red Magnus were kissing and fondling each other. Soon, she was on top of him, going down on his hard, throbbing cock. Her juices flowed down his cock as it was filling her up more and more. She could feel the vibrations all around her small, fragile body. When she was done taking all of him inside her, she bounced on it like the hungry and horny bunny she was.

"I'd bet it's so big and juicy, plip…" Usalia moaned as she was about to climax again. She was pinching her nipple, sweating bullets, and thrusting up as her fingers grinded against her pulsing walls. 

She tossed and turned as her walls collapsed around her finger. Still in a trance from her orgasm yet not satisfied, she found room for another finger and moved them around, this time fantasizing about Christo. 

"Seems like you could use a helping hand or two, if you know what I mean." A familiar voice said.

Usalia yanked her fingers out and looked around her room in a panic. "Majorita?!" Her eyes widened. 

Majorita placed her hands on her waist and smirked. "Hello there, little girl. Although you're not really acting like one right now." She chuckled.

Usalia scrawled. "What the hell are you doing here at this hour, plip?!"

She crossed her arms. "Wow, such inappropriate language!" She took a step closer to her bed. "Look, I don't really wanna be here either-"

"Then get the hell out, plip!" Usalia threw a pillow at her.

Majorita grawled and threw it back at her. "Don't throw shit at me!" She sighed. "Little girl, you're making this harder than it needs to me. Like I said, it's not that simple…"

She held the pillow in her arms and sighed. "I know, plip…"

When Majorita was revived a few weeks ago, she said she had to "make" Usalia happy all the time in order to stay alive. If she didn't, she'd die, probably permanently this time. No matter how much she hated her for everything she has done, Usalia didn't want her to die again. Heck, she didn't really want her to die the first time. Not the way she did, at least. But she didn't want her to bother her anymore either. 

"So, since you're touching yourself like a little slut…" Majorita took off her gloves and coat and tossed them to the side. "I'd figure I should help, no?" 

Is she serious plip, Usalia thought. There was no way she was going to have sex for the first time with someone as rotten as Majorita! The fact that she even proposed such an unthinkable thing made Usalia want to drag her to the afterlife again! And she better not think about coming back!

"Are you joking, plip?! Of course you shouldn't! I don't even want you in my room, much less want to have sex with you!" Usalia threw the pillow at her again. "GET OUT!! I mean it!"

Majorita caught it and tore it up. "No…"

Usalia clenched her fists. "First you destroy my property, then you have the nerve to say you won't leave? Are you trying to make me furious, plip?!" She could feel her face turning red.

Majorita laughed. "Not really, but you're kinda cute like that." She took off her shoes and placed them next to the drawer. "You're fooling yourself if you think you can scare me with your childish tantrums, little girl."

The nerve of this swine! She needed Usalia to live, but she was acting like she was the one doing Usalia a favor! 

Usalia pounded her fist into the mattress. "Don't forget that I have the power to send you back to your grave, plip!"

"Haha, true, but if you wanted to do that you've would've done it." Majorita climbed on the bed and got on top of Usalia. "So…" she tried to remove the leotard, but it wouldn't come off. "What the hell?!"

"It's a part of my body, plip." She shoved her off. "Stop that, it hurts!"

Majorita climbed on top of her again. "Oh, is that right? That's sexy. I guess you really are a bunny after all." She laughed and pinched Usalia's hardening nipple. 

She's so cute plip, Usalia thought as Majorita ran her finger to the other nipple and circled around it. Although she hated herself for thinking that, she couldn't lie; Majorita had a pretty face, and her body- especially her stomach and legs- made her feel a special kind of way.

"Don't you… have...any...thing… that's a part of… your body, plip?" Usalia asked between moans.

She stopped and leveraged herself up. "Yeah, the skulls on my head." She squeezed one of them.

"So, that little tank top you wear…" she pointed to it. "Since that's not a part of your body, you can-"

"Take it off?" Majorita brushed her hand on it. "Of course I can! Why? Do you want me to?" She smirked. 

Usalia blushed and looked away. "..."

She lightly turned her head so she could face her. "Mmmmm… I'll take that as a yes." She smiled and captured her lips. 

Usalia's eyes widened. She knew that this was coming, but not this soon! Not like this! Wait a minute, what the heck was she saying?! This was Majorita of all people! She shouldn't feel all this lust and attraction for this loathsome creature! This… horrible excuse for a "person" who killed her parents and destroyed her kingdom! And to add to all the horrible things Majorita has done, she practically forced herself on her and stole her first kiss! 

Force...probably isn't the right word pilp, Usalia thought. She didn't want to admit it, but if she really didn't agree to this, she would've called for help when Majorita took off her gloves. The fact that Usalia didn't scream when Majorita felt on her nipples didn't help, either. Although she felt awful about all this from a mental standpoint, her body felt completely different. She didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and wrap her legs around Majorita's waist and grind against her. Soon, Majorita broke the kiss and sucked on her neck and matched Usalia's grinding rhythm. Grinding faster, Usalia used one hand to try to remove Majorita's tank top and the other trying to pull down her shorts. Those pesky shorts…

Usalia thought about her beloved parents again. What would they think if they saw her like this? In bed with the person who tormented and slaughtered them? Moaning and trying to take her clothes off without shame? If they didn't hate Usalia back then for being a spoiled child, they'd surely hate her now. 

Majorita leveraged herself up and wiped her mouth. "Wow, I didn't know you were so fast! Are you not a virgin, Usalia?"

She pouted. "Of course I am, plip! This is all your fault!"

She laughed. 

"Are you one?"

"Of course I'm not! I lost it centuries ago in my Netherworld, then I fucked Lord Void Dark countless times, and I also fucked the corpses-"

"YOU'RE DISGUST-"

Majorita shoved two fingers into Usalia's mouth, and the latter sucked them on instinct. "Zip it!" She swirled them around her mouth as she wore a small smile, and after a few minutes, she pulled them out.

I think she put a spell on me plip, Usalia thought. 

Majorita trailed the wet fingers down to Usalia's waist and opened her legs. "Oh, so it's a crotchless leotard! And you're already wet as shit! I think I'm even hornier than I already am!" She laughed. 

That makes two of us then, Usalia thought. She hoped that Majorita wasn't just gonna stare at her wet pussy all night. She wanted Majorita to dive her tongue deep into it and lap up all the juices. The thought of her tongue knocking against her tight walls made her clit ache. 

Usalia sighed. "Have you done anything with girls, Majorita?"

She looked up. "Hmm?"

"Don't…" she blushed. "Don't make me repeat myself, plip!"

She chuckled. "Of course! Girls are hot!" She slowly trailed a finger on her folds, and Usalia shivered. "You're beginning to ask more personal questions, don't you think? For what?" She moved faster, and Usalia began to shake. "Who were you masturbating to before I came in? Was it that smoking hot chick with the pink hair?"

Usalia was going to reply with a snide remark, but everything that came out of her mouth was either a loud moan or pleas to touch her rock hard clit. Majorita obeyed and rubbed it with her thumb. Her wet clit was throbbing to Majorita's rough and fast touches. Within minutes, she felt unbearably hot, her body was shaking, and sweat was dripping down her face. Before coming on Majorita's hand, Usalia cried out her name and gasped. Usalia touched herself down there a lot, and would always come, but it felt so much better when someone else did it. 

"Mmmm…" Majorita jammed another finger into Usalia's pulsing heat. "I love being inside you… you're so warm and wet…" she swirled her fingers around faster.

Does she truly feel that way plip, Usalia thought. Before all this, she said she didn't want to be here. Was this all to get Usalia to warm up to her, or was the sex changing her mind? Majorita seemed to be enjoying herself, with her moving her fingers and making Usalia wetter and hotter with every touch. It only took a few delicate strokes deep inside her to make her scream Majorita's name again.

What was Usalia gonna do about this? Every time she tried to think about this terrible situation, her thoughts were interrupted by Majorita. Majorita's touches, moans, kisses…

"Aaahhh, Majorita!!" Usalia arched her back and panted. 

Majorita took her time to pull out Usalia's walls, which were still contracting and dripping down cum. "You must like it when I'm inside you, don't you?"

Usalia rolled her eyes. "You must like it when you annoy me, don't you?"

She chuckled, rested on top of her, and whispered in her ear, "The way you scream my name as you cum for me…" she kissed her neck. "I love it…" she nibbled on her earlobe. "Usalia…" she sucked on her neck and grinded on her.

The way she said her name made her shiver and moan. Usalia bucked her hips and succeeded in taking off Majorita's shorts. Finally, that annoying thing was off. 

Majorita leveraged herself up and smiled. "Heh." She took off her tank top and tossed it to the side. 

Usalia's face turned beet red as she stared at Majorita's naked body. Pierced pink nipples and a small lavender bush. She wondered if she a nice round butt also. Hopefully Usalia wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

"Haha, do you like what you see?" Majorita ran her hand up and down her chest and stomach. 

Usalia was about to have a nosebleed. She wished those hands could touch her all over, from her rock hard nipples to her aching clit and twitching slit.

Usalia tried not to show how horny she was. "You… got your nipples pierced, plip? Why?"

"Yeah, about two centuries ago." Majorita played with them. "I dunno, I was with some friends one day and they dared me to, and being dumb, I did it." She shrugged. "Why'd you ask like that? You don't think they suit me?"

She had friends plip, Usalia thought. That was probably mean, but she couldn't imagine a piece of garbage like Majorita having even one friend, let alone a group of them. She thought Majorita only had underlings to keep alive for the long term, and underlings to turn into corpses as soon as they turned useless. But maybe Majorita wasn't always like that. Maybe she was completely different in her homeland, wherever that was. Come to think of it, she had no idea where Majorita was from. All she knew was that it was a war zone, assuming that was true. Even if it was, a lot of Netherworlds were like that, sadly. Majorita could've been from almost anywhere. 

Who exactly… was Majorita? Usalia already knew how irredeemable she was, but even so, how they met was odd. One day, Majorita just appeared outta nowhere and cursed her, and then murdered her parents, also outta nowhere. But why? Just because she was bored? That was what she said (at least, that was how Usalia remembered it), but why continue to torment her and her friends? Usalia had to know.

"Majorita?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you…" she shook her head. "Take so long to get naked plip?!" She raised her arms in frustration. 

At first, Majorita gave her a confused look, then she smiled widely. "Heehee…" she cupped her cheeks and seized her lips. "You're so fucking sexy, Usalia…" she sipped on her lower lip and pressed her dripping wet pussy against hers. They both moaned on contact, then Majorita grinded on her. 

Usalia wanted to ask Majorita why she did what she did, but it probably wasn't the right time. Not with Majorita's throbbing clit and wet folds rubbing and knocking against hers. As the minutes passed by, the speed of their humping became increased with urgent need. Their moans became louder as their cum spilled out of their twitching slits. 

Majorita turned around, exposing her butt to Usalia. So she did have a nice round butt after all! She immediately resumed the grinding. Before Usalia closed her eyes to really let the feel of their wet and swollen clits slapping against each other sink in, she opened Majorita's butt cheeks and sank a finger into her butt hole. It was so hot and tight. Majorita yelled Usalia's name in response, and grinded against her even rougher. They didn't know how much their small bodies could take.

Usalia yanked her finger out and Majorita turned back around. The latter smirked, as if to say "I didn't know you were so freaky, Usalia", and then roughly bounced on her. Every bounce sent shivers down her spine. Screaming Majorita's name, Usalia grabbed onto her hip with one hand and ran the other hand across her smooth stomach. She wanted to rub her nipples, but she couldn't reach that high without getting off her back. 

After cumming an ungodly amount of times, they stopped to catch their breath and Majorita softly kissed Usalia. Hmm, she didn't think Majorita was the type to kiss so gently. Maybe she was just tired. She kissed her back and opened her butt to jam two fingers inside her hole. Majorita moaned in Usalia's mouth, rocked her hips, and kissed her a lot more roughly like the Majorita she knew. Usalia pushed her fingers in and out, slowly at first, then Majorita broke the kiss to beg for more. To hear her say that made Usalia feel so sexy and powerful, so she pulled out, rolled her over, and sank two fingers into her snatch and butt hole. Her snatch was still twitching and overflowing with thick juices. Usalia's own slit was pulsing with overwhelming need as she pushed her fingers in and out of both Majorita's tight openings. 

"Hhhhmmmm…" Majorita arched her back. "Usa...lia…" she bucked her hips to Usalia's movements. "Aaahhhh…"

Usalia took a deep sigh and looked at Majorita's face. The sweat was dripping down her face, and she was blushing and with her eyes closed and mouth agape. Usalia licked her lips at the sight. Never in a million years would she have imagined seeing Majorita in a vulnerable position like this, much less with her. To think that she was now begging Usalia to tame her heated and twitching openings almost made Usalia came. That, and she looked so damn sexy like this.

With a few more strokes against Majorita's walls, they tightened around Usalia's fingers and she came. Not wanting to pull out just yet, Usalia kept pulling and pushing, making come and shout more. Feeling she had enough, Usalia took her time to pull out. 

Majorita panted. "Usa… lia…"

Usalia smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Majorita?"

She swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Let's eat each other out, plip."

She wiped her forehead and nodded. Usalia grinned and pressed her mold against Majorita's face. Majorita then grabbed her butt cheeks and stuck her tongue into her creamy slit. The feel of her hot tongue in Usalia's opening caused her to groan and shiver. She brushed her hair back and began to lick Majorita's soaking wet pussy.

They moaned into each other's pussies as they nibbled on each other's puffy folds, sucked on each other's swollen clits, and sipped on each other's silky slits. Their pussies were already aching and dripping with need, so it only took a few tongue movements for their walls to tremble and juices to flow. Sticky juices flowing down their faces didn't stop them; they just drank it down when the other girl was about to come. Then they'd stick their tongues as their walls were still pulsing and swirled them around. 

They continued to kiss, suck, and lick on each other until they could barely keep their eyes open. 

"Can I… stay the night?" Majorita asked.

I'm surprised she wants to do that plip, Usalia thought. "Sure, whatever."

"Thanks." She cuddled up with Usalia, and the latter eyes widened. "This was really fun, Usalia." She yawned. "Goodnight…" she fell asleep, and her grip loosened.

"Majorita…" she looked at her sleeping face and smiled. It was just so adorable, with her mouth open a little bit. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl who killed her parents and destroyed her kingdom. For a little while, Usalia's heart fluttered and she planted a kiss on the sleeping girl's lips. She opened her eyes for a second and went back to sleep. Usalia chuckled, whispered "Goodnight " in Majorita's ear, and fell asleep. 

The two continued to have sex after that day. Usually Majorita would insist she didn't want to do it, then cry out Usalia's name a few minutes later. There was nothing unusual about it, but after about twenty years later, she started saying "I love you" to Usalia, although so softly that if Usalia didn't turn and focus her ears, she wouldn't have heard it. It kinda made her uncomfortable, but she didn't confront Majorita about it.

When she wasn't tired after sex, Majorita told Usalia about her past. She was from Gory Gallows, a poor and obscure wartorn Netherworld. When she was around six-hundred years old, her parents went missing and she became an orphan. She bounced around from home to home, where she felt loved for a brief moment, but her foster family was always killed, often times in front of her. The horrific pattern repeated itself until she broke away from the system and joined a gang. She rose up the ranks quickly thanks to her Broken Faith Magia Overload. The military learned about it and they recruited her, and she performed well there too. She lead her squad to assassinate rebels and pillage towns for the government until Void Dark showed up with his utopia lie. Some time later, Majorita returned to her homeland to mercilessly blow it up. 

If that story was true, then Usalia wouldn't know how to feel. She'd feel sorry for Majorita of course, but she still couldn't forgive her. To be honest, she didn't think her story was completely true. She could believe that last part about Majorita destroying her own Netherworld, but the rest of it was iffy. It wasn't like Majorita was above lying, especially since she needed Usalia's trust to live. Regardless, Usalia asked her friends if there was any truth to Majorita's tale. Turned out that there was once a Netherworld called Gory Gallows, but it no longer existed. Usalia did her own research, and it turned out that it matched with Majorita's story. Majorita was even briefly mentioned in the books! While she was glad she was telling the truth, she still couldn't find it in her stubborn heart to trust and forgive her.

Today was the anniversary of Usalia's parents death, so she visited their grave to place flowers and say a prayer. 

"Mother… Father…" she sighed. "I'm doing fine. Toto Bunny has been totally restored, plip! In fact, it's probably even better than ever! Everyone is doing their part to make Toto Bunny a happy place to live!" She averted her eyes and wiped the tears flowing down her face. "The truth is, Mother… Father…" she sniffed. "Although I've been a great Overlord, I've been a terrible daughter. For about twenty years, I've been-"

"Usalia."

Her ear turned to the voice and she stood up in a fit of rage. "MAJORITA!"

"I know this isn't a good time, but-"

"You're damn right it isn't!" She stomped closer to her and pointed. "Get the hell outta here! NOW!" 

She backed away from her. "Usalia, calm down-"

"You know what day it is, yet you still have the nerve to come up to me!" Usalia got in her face and slapped her to the ground. "You just can't stop tormenting me, can you? You need my trust to stay alive, but not even that's enough to stop You! Why?!" She kicked her ribs, and she cried out in pain.

Usalia looked down on Majorita, waiting for her to stand back up but she wouldn't move.

Usalia wore a blank expression. "Get up, Majorita."

Majorita finally stood up and dusted herself off. 

Is she just gonna stare at me, Usalia thought. "Why in the hell are you here, Majorita? Tell me now, or else I'll kill you." She scrawled. "I mean it."

Her mouth widened and she took a step back. "I'm really, really sorry but… I…" she held her heart and averted her eyes. 

"But what?" Usalia asked, annoyed. "I'm running outta patience, plip." She unsheathed her weapon.

"Wait, wait!" She pleaded. "I… I…" she locked eyes with Usalia's. "I couldn't take it anymore. You're not gonna believe me, but I…" she gulped. "I love you…" she wore a bright, wide smile. "Usalia."

Usalia's eyes widened. "What…?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get the second and last chapter up asap.


End file.
